Tranches de vie
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: [Annexe à Camino del Corazòn] Quelques épisodes de l'enfance de Law après avoir été pris en charge par les Donquixote.
1. Premier Sourire

**Ce recueil est une annexe à Camino del Corazòn.** Il peut être lu sans avoir connaissance de la fic' étant donné que ça se passe entre le prologue et le premier chapitre.

 **A la base, j'étais censée publier le tout dans Camino del Corazòn, en faisant tour à tour (c'est à dire un flashback pour les chapitres impairs et la suite du récit pour les chapitres pairs), mais après mûres réflexions, je me suis dit que les gens n'accrocheraient peut-être pas à cette façon de faire...**

Du coup, ici, du fluffy ou presque: **vous suivrez l'enfance de Law en compagnie de nos deux blonds favoris.**

 **Ces mini épisodes contiennent chacun un petit quelque chose concernant l'autre fiction,** des éléments qui, peut-être, vous auront interpellés, des choses qui, par exemple, sont apparu entre le prologue et le premier chapitre... 'fin, j'en dis pas plus !

Il n'y aura pas de suite directe entre les textes, certains pourront même avoir eu lieu avant le précédent. Je tiens juste à dire que si tout va bien, (et si cette fic' et l'autre semblent plaire à un certain public), la rythme de publication sera d'une semaine sur deux (le mercredi pour celle-ci, et le vendredi pour Camino del Corazòn).

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1er Sourire**

C'était une journée calme, presque paisible. Un dimanche reposant où la seule chose à faire était glander chez soi. Il pleuvait doucement à l'extérieur, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il y avait bien d'autres choses à faire pour s'occuper.

Tranquillement attablé, café entre les mains et journal de la veille étalé sous ses yeux, Doflamingo lisait distraitement les dernières nouvelles. Derrière ses sempiternelles lunettes colorées, son regard partait régulièrement se poser avec curiosité sur les deux individus installés sur le sofa. La télé tournait en sourdine, mais ce n'était pas le centre d'intérêt des résidents.

La scène durait depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure.

Assit à côté du petit Law, Rossinante s'était mis en tête de tirer un sourire à son petit protégé –chose étonnement ardue. Le blondinet avait beau chercher, enchainer les gags les plus absurdes et diverses qui soient, sortir de vieux jouets ridicules ou même certaines photos hilarantes dont même Doffy' avait oublié l'existence… rien n'y faisait.

Impossible de faire sourire le garçon.

Et pourtant, le second Donquixote y mettait du sien, son frère ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. A croire que le petit garçon avait tellement souffert qu'il s'en retrouvait incapable d'exprimer le moindre amusement. Même pour Doflamingo, c'était un triste constat.

Law suivait du regard les moindres faits et gestes de son bienfaiteur. Il semblait à chaque fois curieux de ce que celui-ci voulait lui faire voir mais, en même temps, son regard semblait blasé, résigné, privé de la moindre étincelle de joie ou de plaisir.

Le petit était bien mature pour son âge, souvent cynique mais ils mettaient ça sur le compte de ce qu'il avait vécu. Les tâches blanches sur sa peau lui donnaient paradoxalement un air plus sinistre malgré lui et Doflamingo songea que lui-même serait bien incapable de trouver le moindre truc à dire ou faire pour lui soutirer un sourire. A ses yeux, Rossinante se creusait la tête pour rien, certain qu'il avait déjà fait le tour des idées les plus loufoques. Le dur passé de Law avait fait de lui un enfant qui ne croyait plus en rien. Encore maintenant, celui-ci était persuadé qu'ils ne trouveraient pas un remède à sa maladie. Le plus âgé des deux blonds guettait l'instant où Rossinante baisserait les bras.

D'ailleurs, un soupir silencieux s'échappa des lèvres de son petit frère.

Law était encore tout jeune, c'était tout de même pas possible qu'il soit déjà privé de toute joie de vivre… si ?

Le blondinet baissa finalement la tête, visiblement à court d'idée et déçu. Posture vouté, il avait tout autant l'air triste que le petit garçon désormais et le flamant rose soupira longuement devant cette vision. C'était déjà suffisant que le garçon déprime, si son frère s'y mettait, bonjour l'ambiance !

-« Laisse tomber, Rossi'. », intervint-il finalement, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. « Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie de rire pour le moment. Ressaie plus tard, voilà tout. »

C'était sans compter sur l'entêtement naturel de celui-ci. Bien décidé à prouver que son petit protégé n'était pas un cas désespéré. Il se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les deux autres au passage. Law et Doflamingo le suivirent du regard avec curiosité alors qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas visiblement décidé, puis échangèrent un coup d'œil dubitatif.

 _Eh bah, quelle mouche le pique ?_ s'interrogea l'aîné.

Sourcil haussé, Doflamingo tendit l'oreille.

Son frère venait de s'enfermer dans leur chambre et un curieux vacarme se fit entendre dans toute la demeure. Pas certain d'apprécier, l'aîné allait se lever pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Rossinante choisit cet instant pour revenir et il ne sut quoi dire devant l'accoutrement de son petit frère.

« TA-DAAAAA ! », disait le bloc-note accompagnant sa pose.

Tout sourire, le blondinet venait de se planter fièrement devant Law, visage maquillé. Ce qui laissait perplexe Doffy', c'étaient les crayons encore dans la main de son cadet. Celui-ci était visiblement allé se peindre le visage à la va-vite, pensant sans doute que l'action serait hilarante pour le plus jeune.

Bon… Law ne souriait pas, mais il ne tirait pas la tronche non plus. Il y avait de l'évolution. Visiblement, il était… perplexe. Oui, c'est ça, perplexe, clignant des yeux devant Rossinante sans savoir quelle réaction adopter en toisant l'énergumène. Au moins, cette fois, aucune réplique cinglante ne vint.

C'était pas grand-chose, mais Doffy' se dit que c'était déjà pas mal.

Par contre…

-« Eh, mais ce sont mes marqueurs indélébiles. »

La remarque fit se tourner le blondinet vers lui, point d'interrogation au-dessus du crâne.

Doffy' le toisa un instant, un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres.

Jora, une amie membre de la Family, passionnée d'arts, avait ramené ces marqueurs d'un voyage quelques mois plus tôt. C'était un cadeau couteux, de marque visiblement et il se rappelait comme elle avait insisté sur leur efficacité. Une fois de plus, Rossinante n'avait pas dû faire attention. Il pouffa.

Devant l'incompréhension totale de son petit frère, il éclata finalement de rire.

-« Fufufuuuuu. T'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de tes tatouages ! »

Inquiet, Rossinante baissa immédiatement les yeux sur les feutres et entreprit une lecture minutieuse de leur notice.

Doflamingo ricana d'autant plus devant sa mine déconfite. Après lecture, Rossinante avait pris un air horrifié, sauf que son maquillage improvisé lui donnait surtout un air tout à fait idiot, renforçant ainsi le rire de son aîné qui se mit à rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes.

Ne partageant pas son hilarité, le cadet prit son bloc-notes, griffonna vite-fait et le brandit vivement, l'expression outrée.

« C'EST PAS DRÔLE DOFFY'! »

Son rire redoubla.

-« Si, totalement ! Tu verrais ta tronche… ! Fufufu ! »

-« Pff… Ahahah… ! »

Surpris, tous deux cessèrent de respirer ou presque.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent comme une seule vers Law pour découvrir celui-ci plié de rire sur le canapé, essuyant même de ses petites mains les larmes qui lui échappaient. Fidèle à lui-même, il hoquetait quelques paroles farfelues quant à la bêtise sans fond de Rossinante, mais les faits étaient là : L'enfant était désormais incapable de se retenir et continuait de rire comme jamais.

Doflamingo et Rossinante échangèrent un regard un court instant et le plus jeune finit par sourire grandement, ravi… avant d'en être ému aux larmes. Il essuya le flot discontinu qui coulait désormais sur ses joues, allant jusqu'à se servir de sa manche comme mouchoir, faisant grimacer son frère de dégoût.

Doflamingo soupira de dépit devant cette réaction excessive, mais le sourire qu'il cacha en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres démentait son apparente impassibilité face à cette scène.

Le gamin souriait enfin.

Tout n'était pas perdu.


	2. Sauvetage Mutuel

**Et voici le second chapitre, celui-ci se passe plus mois après le premier.**

 **A la base, il aurait dû ouvrir le recueil étant donné qu'il contient des informations utiles pour Camino del Corazòn, mais étant mon favori, j'ai voulu le garder encore un peu au chaud...**

 **Résumé:** Après des mois de persévérance et d'abnégation, Rossinante et Law ont finit par trouver des médecins acceptant de se pencher sur la maladie du garçon. Aujourd'hui, il pleut, et les résultats viennent de tomber.

* * *

 **Sauvetage Mutuel (oui, mes titres sont nazes!)**

Enfin les résultats venaient de tomber.

Après des mois d'acharnement, de recherches, d'examens et d'abnégation, enfin tombait la réponse tant redoutée et à la fois désirée.

Les mains de Rossinante tremblaient alors qu'il s'emparait de l'enveloppe qu'ils venaient de recevoir. A l'intérieur du papier cartonné se trouvait la réponse des médecins. La réponse qui déterminerait l'avenir de Law.

Un coup d'œil en direction du garçon encore attablé lui apprit que ce dernier était tendu. Son visage pâle était fermé et il détourna finalement le regard. Il pouvait voir ses petites mains se crisper sur son bol de céréales.

-« Aller, qu'on en finisse. », murmura l'enfant d'un ton résigné. « Ils ne peuvent rien pour moi. Pas vrai…? »

Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

Rossinante déchira le papier, résolu.

Avachi dans le canapé, smartphone en main et télévision en sourdine –comme bien souvent-, Doflamingo suivait avec attention ce que son frère s'apprêtait à révéler.

Les yeux de Rossinante se mirent à parcourir attentivement les quelques lignes du document fourni.

Durant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent interminables aux deux autres, un silence des plus pesants régna dans la demeure Donquixote… Jusqu'à ce que le cadet lève subitement les bras en l'air, tournant sur lui-même comme une toupie.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du flamant rose qui comprit sans mal le message. Son attention se reporta sur l'écran de son smartphone.

Devant l'incompréhension du garçon –qui semblait ne pas vouloir croire à une bonne nouvelle-, Rossinante planta fièrement le document sous ses yeux et celui-ci. Interdit, Law finit par se figer après une rapide lecture. Il releva vers son bienfaiteur un regard interdit.

Rossinante lui souriait.

-« Ils… peuvent… me guérir… ? », souffla Law, n'y croyant pas, tremblant.

Et le blond d'hocher vigoureusement la tête, faisant le V de la victoire à chaque mains.

Les résultats étaient positifs : les médecins étaient finalement parvenus à trouver un remède au Saturnisme blanc. Law n'avait qu'à suivre un traitement de quelques mois qu'ils lui fourniraient à la prochaine visite à l'hôpital et il serait enfin tiré d'affaire, débarrassé de ses tâches immaculées, débarrassé du spectre de la mort qui le hantait depuis sa contamination.

Si la nouvelle était bonne –et même excellente-, le cadet blond était actuellement le plus réjouit des trois personnes présentes. Law restait encore sous le choc de la révélation et Doflamingo, quant à lui, faisait mine d'avoir plus intéressant à faire sur son téléphone.

Sautant de joie, Rossinante prit vivement l'enfant dans ses bras et se mit à tourner gaiement sur lui-même.

-« Tu vas guérir, Law… ! »

Et tous de retenir une exclamation de stupéfaction.

Même Doffy' avait relevé la tête sous la surprise et le joyeux excité s'était arrêté de tourner, une expression partagée entre incompréhension et le choc sur son visage maquillé.

Toujours au bout des bras de ce dernier malgré lui, Law était bouche-bée, beaucoup trop ébahi pour sortir le moindre mot.

Doflamingo rangea lentement son smartphone et se leva, ses sourcils se fronçant sous l'étonnement.

Pas de doute possible.

C'était bel et bien Rossinante qui venait de parler.

-« Rossinante... ? »

L'interpellé semblait lui-même encore sous le choc. Visiblement, c'était sorti tout seul. Toutefois, un sourire vint timidement étirer à nouveau ses lèvres peintes.

-« M-ma voix… Je peux parler à nouveau… ! », s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement avant de se tourner vers son frère avec un gros sourire idiot. « Doffy', t'es qu'un crétin ! », Rossinante rit ensuite comme un gamin devant son cadeau de noël. « Ah, ça fait du bien de parler à nouveau… ! »

Veine palpitant sur la tempe, ledit crétin toisa son cadet, à la fois blasé et irrité.

-« Pourquoi c'est le premier truc qui te vient à l'esprit ?! »

-« Je sais paaaaas ! », babillait joyeusement le blondinet dont la bonne humeur était désormais intarissable. Il tourna la tête vers Law, tout sourire. « Mais c'est génial, parce que Law va guérir ! Et je peux enfin le féliciter pour son courage ! »

Toujours tenu à bout de bras, le garçonnet toisait son bienfaiteur comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Son regard argenté brillait d'une myriade d'émotions qu'ils ne lui avaient encore jamais vu : le soulagement, soulagé d'apprendre finalement qu'il est en phase de guérir, il ne va pas mourir. La surprise, celle d'entendre Rossinante pour la première fois. La reconnaissance, envers cet homme qui, malgré tout, l'a pris sous son aile sans jamais rien demander en retour. L'émotion, à la fois douloureuse et agréable, celle de comprendre que Rossinante a tenu sa promesse et qu'il est là, à se réjouir pour lui de l'heureuse nouvelle.

Rossinante avait toujours cru en lui, répété sans cesse qu'ils trouveraient un vaccin, s'était soucié de ses états d'âme, avait toujours fait preuve d'une patience surprenante envers lui malgré son comportement parfois détestable…

Personne n'avait été aussi gentil envers lui depuis la mort de ses parents.

Personne ne s'était jamais battu ainsi pour lui depuis cet évènement tragique.

Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de son bien-être.

Personne ne l'avait jamais encouragé dans sa maladie... Encore moins de parfaits inconnus comme l'était le cadet Donquixote.

Ils n'avaient pas le moindre lien de parenté, peu d'affinités... Law n'était qu'un gamin inconnu, acerbe, trop sérieux et malade qui ne croyait plus en rien. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, Rossinante avait tenu parole. Il s'était tenu à ses côtés malgré tout, avait tout fait pour l'aider et, même maintenant, il se réjouissait sincèrement pour lui. Il était tant soulagé et heureux pour lui au point d'en guérir de son propre traumatisme.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Law se sentait vivant, soutenu et, surtout, aimé.

Ses yeux gris s'embuèrent peu à peu.

Rossinante, quant à lui, lui offrit le sourire le plus radieux qui soit.

-« T'es un champion mon grand ! »

Et les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues d'enfant pour ne plus s'arrêter.

Resté silencieux devant cette scène, Doflamingo détourna finalement les talons et quitta la maison sans un bruit, léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce moment leur appartenait, il ne se sentait pas de rester là alors qu'il n'avait rien fait dans l'histoire.

Pour une fois, c'était Rossinante qui avait tout fait. Rossinante qui s'était battu pour Law, qui avait parcouru un chemin des plus longs et sinueux pour guérir le petit. Doflamingo n'avait rien fait de plus que les regarder faire. Oh, peut-être avait-il discrètement soufflé quelques mots bien placés au médecin pour que ce dernier accepte de se pencher sur la maladie du garçon. Néanmoins, cela restait son petit secret. Et puis, ça n'était pas grand-chose comparé aux nombreuses démarches qu'avait initié son frère.

Il avait vu Rossinante sortir peu à peu du mutisme résigné dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis le traumatisme de leur enfance il l'avait vu reprendre espoir pour le garçon, sourire et se battre pour lui faire reprendre goût à la vie. Sa rencontre avec Law lui avait donné un but, de nouvelles motivations. Un nouveau départ, un nouveau chemin à emprunter.

Là où Doflamingo n'avait pu se contenter que de protéger son petit frère durant toutes ses années, le gamin, lui, en seulement quelques mois, était parvenu à faire beaucoup plus. Et l'aîné Donquixote ne pouvait que ressentir une profonde reconnaissance envers ce dernier, même s'il ne l'exprimerait jamais à voix haute.

 _Merci, morveux._

Parce que si Rossinante avait sauvé Law, la réciproque était également vraie.

* * *

 **Il parait que laisser une review fait plaisir à l'auteur ~ moi j'dis, faut essayer, hein ? :'P**


End file.
